


I See You, Now I Need You

by OtakuKouhai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Close Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Jealousy, Romance, Rough Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuKouhai/pseuds/OtakuKouhai
Summary: Hanji needs to entertain a guest on Erwin's command. It's all fun and games, then she decides to have some fun with Levi. Making Levi jealous? Not such a good idea.





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> It's been SO long since I watched AoT/SNK, so forgive me if I refer to something wrong. I suck at writing so don't hate me too much. Side note: I prefer spelling Hange as Hanji, so bear with me please ^_^

“That's all. The rest of you are released. Dress your best, and entertain to get them to invest.” A loud sigh was emitted from the survey corps as their commander had released them for the rest of the day. The survey corps needed more funding for new equipment to execute their new strategies, and they weren’t exactly overflowing with cash at the moment. So Erwin decided to host a ball to raise funds for them.  
“Heichou, did Erwin assign you an investor to ‘persuade’?” Hanji asked, a grin tugging on her lips at the idea of Levi dancing with a woman. She saw Levi glare at her before answering.  
“Tch, What do you think?” She pouted, clearly disappointed that she wouldn’t be seeing Levi ballroom dancing tonight.  
“Guess Erwin knew you wouldn’t exactly be the best person for that.” She laughed as his glare pierced through her.  
“Shut up four-eyes. Go get dressed. If you’re leaving with me, you’re leaving on time.” She rolled her eyes as he walked into the room opposite hers, slamming the door unnecessarily hard.

Levi stood in the mirror, adjusting the damn bowtie that couldn’t seem to fit on straight. He disliked suits with a passion. They restricted his movement and didn’t let him do vigorous tasks (aka cleaning), but they always seemed to get dirty in the places you least expected them to. He sighed, finally straightening his bow and looked at the time. It was almost time to leave. He ran his fingers through his hair one last time before shutting the door behind him. He rapped on Hanji’s door sharply and waited.  
“Levi is that you? Come in!”

He cringed at her excessively loud voice. “You know, inviting someone in before even knowing who it is isn’t exactly a smart idea, smartass.” The sarcasm was undeniable in his voice as he shut the door behind him. He turned around to face a half-dressed Hanji Zoe struggling to tie up the ends of a dress around her neck.  
“Yeah, but I knew it was you. You’re the only person I know who raps on my door like they’re about to break it.” She snickered.

Levi sighed as he walked towards the struggling female and tugged on the two dress straps signalling for her to let go.  
“Well the only reason I knock on your door so loud is because you’re always talking to yourself, and you’re literally half deaf to things you aren’t interested in.” He tied the two straps into a neat bow and sat down on her dressing chair. Hanji laughed as she figured Levi had a point. She turned around to look at him and gasped overexaggerated, clasping her hands together as her smile widened.  
“Levi, this has got to be the first time I’ve seen you in a suit.”  
“Same goes for you four-eyes. You’ve never worn anything remotely feminine since you joined the survey corps.” He paused, thinking. "Or since you were born as a matter of fact."  
“I have!” She exclaimed, trying to recall a counterexample.  
“Not.” He finished for her.

She sighed as she realised he was quite possibly right.  
She huffed, turning away from the male. “Then appreciate this rare chance to see me in a dress.”  
“I am.” Silence enveloped the room after that. Levi continued looking Hanji in the eye, never breaking eye contact. Her hair was still in a high ponytail, but the ends were slightly curled, bringing more attention to her face. Her glasses weren’t on, she was probably wearing contacts.She wore light makeup, so light you almost couldn’t tell it was there, but he could tell. She wasn’t that fair skinned. He knew how many hot afternoons they had spent together chasing titans, and sometimes even capturing them, which was significantly more difficult and a waste of his time. Her dress tied around her neck, leaving the majority of her back exposed. The rest of the dress flowed down around her legs. From his position, he could see the thigh garter strapped beneath the dress. She had at least three knives on each leg, varying in sharpness and size. He made a mental note of this. She shifted under his gaze and Levi snapped out of his trance.  
“We should get going four-eyes.”

Hanji cringed at his nickname for her. “I’m not even wearing my glasses!” She watched him roll his eyes to the back of his head, and she bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to make fun of her? Fine. Two could play at that game.

She bent down slightly to reach his height and whispered in his ear “Shorty."


	2. Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji gets bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments ^_^ It really motivated me to post the next chapter XD Hope it isn't too wordy, I promise there'll be more action next chapter. :3

“Shorty” Her words echoed in his ears. And in one swift movement, he had pinned her arms over her head despite their 10cm difference in height. She was grinning, a half smirk spreading across her face, clearly amused at the position she was in. Hanji was now face to face with Levi, their faces centimetres apart.  
“I told you not to call me that.” His voice was a dead whisper against the skin on her neck, running a chill down her back. She was still grinning ear to ear, but she could feel her skin tingling under his gaze. Levi stared her in the eyes, daring her to defy him. She stared him right back, not blinking. Levi released her arms and watched them drop to her sides. He sighed and turned around to head out the door.  
“It wasn’t an insult though.” Hanji’s voice echoed through the apartment in the silence. Levi turned around slowly, on the brink of sarcastic laughter.  
“Really? It wasn’t an insult?” Hanji remained in her position on the wall, her face expressionless for a moment. Then almost immediately, a grin was plastered back onto her face.  
“Ah, sorry sorry, my bad. Just wanted to get you back for calling me four-eyes.” He ignored her half assed apology and began walking out the door.

They stood in front of the large doors, about to follow the last pair that entered the ballroom arm in arm. Hanji halted, making Levi come to a stop. They were the only two whose arms weren’t linked together, but Hanji had no clue how to tell that to Levi. She never had any trouble communicating with him, but she had no idea how to tell him she wanted to link arms. Levi had stopped, raising his eyebrow in confusion when he saw Hanji in deep thought after she had stopped.  
“Tch, Why are you hesitating? Stop being so slow.” He walked back to her and put his arm through hers and walked through the doors. Hanji’s eyes widened at the realisation at what Levi had done, and quickly walked to match his pace. Her smile was back on her face as they entered the ballroom. Hundreds of eyes fell on them as they entered. The ballroom went silent with the exception of the music. An applause followed. The survey corps surrounded the squad captain and leader, compliments being thrown in the air. Hanji was grinning ear to ear accepting the compliments, while Levi was glaring at anyone daring enough to approach him.  
“Loosen up Heichou. You only live once.” Hanji nudged Levi playfully. Levi rolled his eyes in response.  
“Are all the guests here yet?”   
“Mmm, I don’t think so..” Hanji said, looking around. “My target isn’t here yet.”  
“You say target like you’re about to kill him.” Hanji laughed at his comment realising this was the first time she’s had to suck up to someone to help her. The doors opened once again, this time with Erwin entering through the doors. He was dressed smart as well. Nowhere near as hot as Levi, but still pretty good. She laughed at her thoughts and attracted Erwin’s attention. She watched him approach Levi and her.  
“Well now, don’t you both clean up nicely.” Levi remained silent, his deathly glare showing how happy he was to be there. Hanji laughed as Erwin smiled.  
“You look dashing yourself Commander.” Hanji commented. The doors opened up again, this time with men dressed in expensive white suits. Erwin nodded at her.  
“Thats your guy.” Hanji sighed as she unlinked her arm from Levi.  
“Wish me luck Captain.” She winked as she walked towards the guests. Levi gritted his teeth. He didn’t want her sucking up to some bastard who wore suits worth thousands of days of meals. If only the damn government wasn’t so corrupt, she wouldn’t have to do this. He watched as she engaged in a conversation with the money loaded shithead as he began laughing loudly at a joke he assumed Hanji had made. He walked over to the side of the room where she was still visible, and leaned on the wall. It was going to be a long ass night. An hour or so had passed, and the shithead had danced with her through at least half an hour of it. Her feet were sore, and all she wanted was to rip off her shoes and clothes and jump into bed. Levi had given her the occasional encouraging glance, but for the most of it, he was glaring at her partner as if he wanted to murder him. Why? She didn’t know, but she reminded herself to ask him later. The ball was going to last at least another few hours, and she was bored out of her mind. The guy she was dancing with was definitely going to invest in the Survey Corps after her ‘encouragement’ but she knew that she needed to stay with him for the remainder of the night to get a large enough sum. Her eyes were on Levi for most of the time. She found it increasingly interesting how he was radiating vibes of anger, and yet no one had noticed except for her. She parted with her partner for a bit, promising to come back and approached him.  
“What did that guy do to make you this angry?” She chuckled. Levi glared, but didn’t retort back like he usually would. His arms were folded across his chest, and his sleeves were folded up to his elbows. She already knew he was attractive, but this was too much. She held out her hand chasing her thoughts away. “Care for a dance?” He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.  
“Don’t you have to be with that shithead?” She grimaced at the thought of going back to him. But smirked when she understood the situation. Why else would he be so angry with her designated partner? He was definitely jealous.  
“Getting jealous now are we Captain?”  
“Tch, I’d rather die than be jealous of that shitface. He doesn’t have anything I need.” Hanji grinned, knowing what she was about to do would anger him. But it had to be more entertaining than listening to some rich guy complain about what to do with all his money.  
“If you say so….Captain."


	3. Taste

She walked away, hiding the smirk that was growing on her face. Oh, this was going to be interesting. She shuddered at the thought of having to suck up to some dude in the process, but brushed it off after imagining Levi’s reaction. Would he ignore her? Would he slap her across the face? She giggled in excitement. She never really knew what kind of relationship they had anyway. It was confusing. They were friends, that was the bare minimum. But they weren’t in a relationship either. They never really took the time to clarify that. They were both far too busy to pursue a relationship, but Levi could do things to her that she wouldn’t let anyone else do. She thought of examples of things Levi had done for her that she wouldn’t let anyone do for her. There were plenty, far too many for her to count. She remembered the time she was drunk, and slept in the same bed with him because she had lost her room key. She remembered letting him organize her incomplete notes, which was NOT something she let anyone do. And more or less, Levi had walked in on her half dressed more times than she could count. She knew she definitely felt something for him, but she didn’t know if what she felt was reciprocated, or just a reminder of how close they were as friends. She originally planned this for fun, but now that she had a goal, she would get her answer. She looked back one last time at him, and walked straight ahead to her escort grinning.

“You took a long time.” He whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes at his remark, disliking him more than she did before.  
“My feet hurt. I just wanted to take a break. Sorry for keeping you waiting.” She put on a smile and stepped closer to him, allowing him to put his arm on her shoulder and waist.  
“Shall we dance?” Hanji was about to scream at how sore her feet were, but put on a fake grin and nodded. She deliberately edged closer to him, keeping her gaze on Levi the whole time.

Levi clenched his teeth as he watched Hanji dancing for the eighth time that night. How were her feet not sore? She had been dancing with the shitface and smiling the whole damn time. He knew it was an order from the commander, so he kept quiet, but as he started to observe the other members of the survey corps who had also been given the task, none of them were paired up anymore. They had finished their tasks and were free to do as they pleased. He raised his eyebrow in confusion as to why Hanji would stay with him for an extended amount of time. He folded his arms across his chest, glaring at the empty space in front of him. He didn’t want to think why. She couldn’t like him…right? He brought his eyes back to them, and had to hold himself back. Shit-face was leaning into her, his lips a few centimetres away from hers.

This was not how she meant for this to go. She leaned away to avoid the kiss, and the next thing she knew, she was tripping on her own feet. She braced for the impact, when a solid muscular arm slid behind her waist, stopping her fall. She glanced up and her eyes widened in surprise. “Levi! What are you-“ She stopped midway her sentence when her arm was yanked away and they were heading out the ballroom. “Levi!” he ignored her calls and kept walking at a fast pace, making Hanji run to keep up with him. They didn’t stop until they were back at the barracks. He slammed the door behind him and turned to face her.   
“What the hell was that?” He looked at her, his piercing gaze making her shrink back into the wall.  
“Well, he tried to kiss me, and so I tried to lean back and then I tripped on my own feet, and then I was about to fall, but you caught me.” She looked at him for a response, and she heard him sigh, running his fingers through his hair, glaring at her. “Levi are you jealous?” She immediately clasped her hands over her mouth, regretting her outburst. Before she could take it back, she felt a hand slam next to her head against the wall. Holy crap. She didn’t even know how, but he was the same height as her all of a sudden, and she realised that her knees had buckled, making her the same height as him.   
“L-Levi I-“ Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a pair of lips come into contact with hers, and she forgot what she was about to say. An arm slid round her neck and tilted her head up to face him. He was kissing her. She grinned into the kiss, her arms making their way around his neck. They separated for air, and Hanji could feel Levi’s breath on her neck.  
“Does that answer your question?” She grinned in response.  
“I’m not sure yet. Maybe you could make it clearer?”

*Extra*

She didn’t notice until she was thrown onto the bed. Levi’s lips slammed onto hers, his hands on each side of her head. He bent her head back, and kissed her gently, and then with a swift change of intensity made Hanji cling to him, her body enveloping in warmth. He made her part her lips further, making her shiver in response. Man she regretted not confessing to him sooner. She’s had a taste of him, and she’ll never have enough.

~ Timeskip~ Yay

“Heichou?” She whispered.  
“The hell you want? It’s 3 in the fucking morning.”  
“I love you.” Silence followed. Levi turned around his eyes looking into hers.  
“Go to sleep four-eyes” She turned around smiling to go to sleep when an arm snaked around her waist and she felt a breath on her neck.  
“I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!! Thanks for reading guys ^_^ All your comments and kudos make my day.   
>  HanjixLevi Forever <3 #ShipitForever


End file.
